1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inter-vehicular signalling devices and more particularly pertains to vehicle warning systems which may be used for warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle warning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle warning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,269 to Miller discloses a vehicle communicator consisting of a rear window-mounted light emitting diode matrix having a set of pre-programmed messages selectable from a control center. The invention disclosed requires considerable attention from an operator when selecting messages to be displayed which could be hazardous if the operator is also the driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,670 to Minervini describes an automobile window display apparatus which includes a pivotally mounted rear window display panel which may be alternately moved between a retracted and a vertical display position by means of a cord attached to the lower edge of the panel extending forwardly and hooked onto the rear view mirror mount. A multiple purpose vehicle signal device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,430 to Samra which consists of visual signal device for vehicles adapted to be selectively mounted inside or outside the vehicle and controlled from the driver's seat to beam an otherwise inconspicuous interchangeable signal indicia providing an advance warning to traffic or pedestrians in a flashing, conspicuous manner. Both the devices described above have very limited usefulness because only a single fixed message may be placed on the display panel at any one time. Also, both the inventions described can be effective only when viewing from the rear when used in high-speed highway driving because of the very small viewing window of opportunity associated with fast moving oncoming vehicles.
The prior art also discloses a multi colored light signal for vehicles as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,335 to Bisceglia which consists of a light structure for antenna type mountable on vehicles for visibility from any direction, the light being a direct lineal extension of the antenna mast or shaft consisting of a clear plastic tube wrapped in various colored film along its length and embraced by translucent light diffusing bodies separated by opaque dividers and associated with internal lamps for illuminating each colored zone along its length powered by a suitable source of electrical energy in a switch controlled circuit. The invention disclosed does not show a way to communicate distance-to-hazard information to the oncoming driver.
In this respect, the vehicle warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle warning systems which can be used for warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for warning on-coming motorists of an important road condition such as a police checkpoint or an accident ahead of them, and the approximate distance to the road condition, by use of a visual signalling device attached inside the windshield of the signaller's vehicle. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.